Guapa
by Sora Yokai
Summary: Después de la guerra civil la torre se siente vacía, y en medio de su soledad Vision no puede evitar extrañarla. Songfic.


**Ni los** **los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel y la canción pertenece a la Oreja de Van Gogh. La canción se llama "Tan guapa" recomiendo oirla mientras leen **

**https/open./track/51IVP76Zv54XTOVaUZGGsz?si=lcyBDa0ZR5uvee6ohlX3ig**

_

**Guapa**

_Ya debe de ser abril_

_Porque está lloviendo_

El viento se veía feroz; no tanto como en un huracán, pero si podía vera la tormenta sacudir unos árboles a lo lejos mientras incesantes gotas caían una y otra vez sobre el cristal.

_Y aún sigo esperando_

_A que me cure el tiempo._

"El tiempo lo cura todo", "Solo dale tiempo, ya verás como todo mejorará" había oído esa frase una y otra vez, miles, cientos de veces. Y nunca habían sido dirigidas a él. Esas frases se la decían constantemente al castaño; que tan alicaído se veía desde Siberia. Sabía que las cosas habían sido difíciles para Stark, que Steve había tocado una parte suave y profunda de su corazón para luego hacerla pedazos, sabía que necesitaba ayuda, compresión. Y también sabía que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

_Ya debe de ser abril_

_Pero que sabrán ellos_

_No hay un día en el mundo_

_Que no te eché de menos_.

Así que había esperado que el tiempo, el tiempo que decían era tan bueno sanara sus heridas. Pero no había funcionado. No parecía haber funcionado para nadie. Y como debía ser fuerte para apoyar a Tonysolo podía extrañarla en silencio; con su recuerdo quemándole las pestañas, los ojos, los labios.

_Tan guapa dulce y delicada_

_Que mirarte quemaba_

Recordaba el primer momento, había sido su culpa. Cómo aún no estaba acostumbrado a las puertas había entrado a la habitación de la pelirroja cuando esta se estaba cambiando y había visto a la chica en ropa interior. Por su "hazaña" obtuvo un grito, un cojín en el rostro y un buen regaño. Pero obtuvo también una imagen que se negaba a salir de su mente y una sensación extraña y difícil de comprender.

_Tan guapa_

_Que desde que te fuiste y me diste la espalda_

_Mi vida se paró_

_Y sólo mis días pasan._

El tiempo a su lado era luz, el tiempo sin ella era...nada. No podía explicarlo. Apenas si entendía lo que le pasaba, lo único que tenía claro era lo mucho que la extrañaba.

_Sonrió como un patán_

_Cuando escucho tu nombre_

_Y es que fingir que no duele_

_A mí me duele el doble_

_Un libro, una canción_

_Un lugar, un instante_

_Los recuerdos acechan_

_¿Cómo voy a olvidarte?_

Los noticieros se lo recordaban cada vez que prendía el televisor, en las reuniones con el comité siempre la mencionaban, la torre de los vengadores gritaba su ausencia, el equipo; el triste y vacío equipo le hablaba de los días felices que alguna vez vivieron. El salón les hablaba de las juntas, los juegos, las bromas. La biblioteca mostraba ese espacio íntimo que habían compartido, ese lugar donde ella le había enseñado tanto; ese sitio donde él había sido valiente, tan valiente como para juntar sus labios en un tímido, dulce y único beso. Visión sabía, lo sabía; no necesitaba a nadie mencionándola, no necesitaba sus imágenes en las pantallas, su nombre en los operativos de búsqueda,ni sus cosas en la torre. Porque él la recordaría sin todo eso, no había nada que pudiera borrarla de su mente.

_Tan guapa_

_Tan serena y clara_

_Que tocarte curaba_.

¿Cómo olvidar, cómo sacar de su mente a la única persona, además de sus "padres", que le veían como un igual? Sabía que para Anthony al haber vivido entre maquinas su existencia era normal y aceptable. Bruce se había ido antes de interactuar demasiado. El resto del equipo no podía evitar verle con cierto recelo. Pero ella...ella que tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiarle nunca lo hizo. Ella le permitió entrar en su vida, ella sonreía con sus ocurrencias, tomaba su mano y le llama Vis con esa dulce voz que sonaba como una caricia, le abrazaba con esas manos llenas de magia; no por sus poderes, si no por la suavidad de su tacto y la bondad que parecía traer en su corazón.

_Tan guapa_

_Mi chica valiente que me diste la espalda_

_Mi vida se paró..._

Tony había intentado que la mansión fuera una casa para los que quedaban, pero la casa se sentía tan sola, tan triste que los chistes del millonario no lograban animar a nadie. Ella había querido ser libre, y visón no podía reprocharle por nada. La pelirroja tenía derecho a escoger su camino, aunque eso no lo incluyera, aunque eso le destruyera.

_Y ahora tiemblo como un niño chico_

_Cuando cae la noche escucho_

_Mis latidos pidiendo que vuelvas_

_Que duele tu ausencia._

Las noches eran el peor momento del día, no podía resistirse a buscarla. A intentar comunicarse con ella y cada día volvía sin resultados. Cada noche que pasaba sin encontrarla sentía que se alejaba más y más.

_Y ahora tiemblo como un niño chico_

_Cuando cae la noche_

_Y da comienzo un juicio_

_Porque soy idiota_

_Y te deje marchar_

¿Porque no la detuvo? ¿Porque no se fue con ella? Las dudas le carcomían. Ese día tomó la decisión y apagó su transmisor decidido a seguirla, a encontrarla, a quedarse a su lado y ya nunca dejarla ir.

_A ti_

_Tan guapa_

_Que me desarmaban tus ojitos de gata_

Su rostro lleno de lágrimas, un abrazo y una disculpa y ya se sentía en casa. Dejando un suave beso en su frente busco limpiar sus llanto. Esos dos ojos brillantes, esa suave voz llamándole y él haría lo que ella pidiera. Por su sonrisa podría hacerlo todo.

_Tan guapa_

_Que lloré tu nombre cada madrugada_

"Wanda, Wanda, Wanda" tanto tiempo extrañándole hacia que su nombre sonará aún más dulce, que solo llamarla y saber que respondería le bastaba para sentirse completo. La amaba y el tenerla allí le otorgaba una felicidad imposible de conseguir en otro lado. La dicha era tanta que le permitía ignorar todo, incluso la molestia en su frente.

_Mi vida se paró_

_Y sólo mis días pasan_

_Mi vida se paró_

_Sólo mis días pasan._

"Solo te siento a ti" No había más que verdad en esas palabras. En su interior solo estaba ella; como había estado desde el día que la conoció, cómo seguirá estando después de su muerte. La sonrisa fija en su rostro buscaba entregarle todo el amor que pudiera y mientras su vida se extinguía solo deseaba una cosa. Que ella pudiera hacer lo que él nunca pudo, lo que nunca podría, que le olvidase.


End file.
